Shower and tub surrounds have been around since the advent of shower bases and tubs. The surrounds are provided as a decorative finish, and to prevent water from striking or splashing the adjacent walls, potentially damaging the walls. Shower and tub surrounds may be made of tile glued to the walls, or may be made as solid slabs (e.g., granite slabs), or as plastic or fiberglass coverings. These options may be expensive, and do not provide for any variation in the surround.